No One Mourns The Wicked
by valmontmerteuil
Summary: She was evil, a bad person, wicked. And no one mourns the wicked. kind of makes no sense... even to me... sorry about that... haha


No one mourns the wicked

Kathryn stared at the white walls. Everything here was white. The walls, her bed, her clothing, even her. Her skin had become deathly pale, almost colorless. Her dark hair and eyebrows were a stark contrast to the sickly color that her skin had become. She sighed deeply. It's over. Sebastian's dead, she's locked up in a rehab center, no one cares about her anymore. She sat down on her hard bed. It was nothing like anything she had ever experienced before. Being in a rehab center. It was like hell, worse than hell. She had to wear scratchy, bland clothing, nothing at all like the rich and soft fabrics she was used to. She was regularly forced to eat some odd concoction that she couldn't even call food. The little sleep she did get was on a hard bed, and she was forced to take some sort of pills twice a day that left her feeling more alone than she already did. And despite all that, the worst thing was… she knew there was no one missing her. The one person who she'd thought loved her gave her up for the first sweet virginal hick that came along. No one cared about her, so no one misses her now. Now that she's gone. No one mourns the wicked.

Her entire life, Kathryn was raised to be hard and to not feel, and if she must feel she must be quiet about it. That what she felt didn't matter. All that mattered was her reputation. The most important thing in her family had always been to protect their "good" name. You may do bad things, but no one may know. She had slipped up. She had broken the cardinal rule. And now, she was paying for it. Her mother had sent her to this hellhole not even a week after "Cruel Intentions: The Journal of Sebastian Valmont" had come out. Mrs. Merteuil-Valmont hadn't asked a question. She hadn't allowed Kathryn a chance to explain or try to regain her status. This angered Kathryn for she knew that with time everyone would forget the incident and things would return to normal. So she went to her mother the night before she was to be sent away. Kathryn had tried to reason with Tiffany. Saying all the things that had seemed obvious to her. That this wasn't that big of a deal and in time it would blow over.

And Mrs. Merteuil-Vlamont's response had simply been, "You had sure as hell hope that it does blow over. For if it doesn't not only will you be cut out of this family socially, but also financially. You are going to Methodane Clinic and you better pray that while you're gone people forget about this entire incident."

Kathryn's eyes grew in size. Only her mother's coldness toward her own daughter could cause Kathryn to lose her mask of indifference. "But mother…" Kathryn had attempted to argue but was cut off.

"No buts Kathryn." Tiffany's voice had slowly gained a level of ice that Kathryn herself could scarcely rival. "You have done the unforgivable. You have threatened this family's name. The entire family could have been ruined by this. It still might be." Her true emotions finally shown through. Her sheer hatred for her daughter burned in her eyes as she spoke. Still; however, managing to keep her voice steady from some mix of natural melancholy and years of practice. "You are the black sheep of the family. You are going to be sent to Methodane Clinic and you will stay there for the rest of your young life if you expect to be supported by this family. You will not taint the family name."

And with that it was over. Kathryn's entire life. Tiffany Merteuil had brought Kathryn into the world, this cold world of manipulation and hatred, and if she so wanted to, Tiffany could just as easily take her out of it. Kathryn's world, while full of hostility, was, after all, her world. And there was nothing crueler that Tiffany could do, than to make her leave it.

Tiffany was aware of this, Kathryn knew. Tiffany knew that in removing Kathryn from the world she had been born and raised in would be the hardest thing Kathryn could have to endure. That was why she did it.

Kathryn began pace. There had to be someone, anyone, who still cared about her and would be willing to help her take down her mother. There had to be someone. Kathryn stopped suddenly. There wasn't. Kathryn had, despite how she may have acted, always had someone. She'd always had Sebastian. And now he was gone. And she was alone. It really was over. No one mourns the wicked.

Kathryn decided to try and sleep. There was nothing better to do. She realized that there was no hope of escaping from her prison. And so she would try to sleep. She was gone almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Kathryn was roughly jolted out of her somewhat peaceful sleep. She moaned and attempted to open her eyes.

"Kathryn." That did it. Her eyes shot open and she looked up in disbelief.

"No fucking way. This has to still be a dream."

"Kathryn come on we have to go." She was pulled off of her bed and yanked through the open door.

"Sebastian?" Her mind was whirling. Was this really him? Is it even possible? He finally stopped and gazed into her eyes.

"Yes Kathryn."

She couldn't believe it. It couldn't really be him. Sebastian Valmont, he was the epitome of everything that was wrong with the world. Corruption in its simplest form. He was self-serving, unpredictable, unethical… some would even say evil. He was her soul mate, and he was back. Or at least… she _thought_ he was. She had to know for sure.

Sebastian could only stare as she leaned toward him. And before she could stop herself, Kathryn kissed him.

It was not a delicate or loving kiss, as none of theirs ever were. It was filled with passion and also… a strange sense of returning home. It was as if through that one kiss they were coming back to where they belong. Yet still, they were too conscious of the fact that with one kiss, their entire world could be destroyed. So they returned to what their relationship had been formed of in the past. Conflict. Their expert tongues dueled in a struggle for dominance, neither willing to back down, because backing down would be admitting defeat, and they weren't accustomed to losing. It was a kiss that could have lasted forever, had the timing been right. But as it was with Kathryn and Sebastian, timing was never quite right. So, unwillingly, Sebastian pulled away. He could only glance at her eyes before turning to continue leading her toward the door, and toward freedom.

The final walk to the door was silent. Kathryn and Sebastian were each lost in their own respective thoughts. When they finally reached it Kathryn hesitated, thinking there would have to be some kind of alarm. But Sebastian, as if reading her mind, said, "I already disabled the alarm so we should be in the clear." Sebastian's eyes flitted over her once more before he opened the door. They stared into the night for a moment, as if waiting for some hidden alarm to kick in. When they realized they really were safe, they plunged into the darkness.

They got out side and Kathryn took a deep breath. Her first free breath. But she couldn't wait to savor the moment because something was tugging on her arm incessantly. As she turned to glare at Sebastian she noticed a shadow moving around the corner of the building. Sebastian leaned close to her and whispered, "We have to get moving Kathryn." She nodded and allowed herself to be led forward into the forest. Since when had she become such a fucking follower? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and continued on.

Sebastian led her down a series of complicated paths. So intricate even the best tracker would have trouble following them. He had obviously thought this out. Kathryn had a sudden realization. He must have known she was here for at least a month. He had to have known and yet… he left her to rot. Why? And then it came to her. He wanted her to suffer. Because… O god no. She felt slightly remorseful when he fell to the ground after she grabbed his arm, but it passed, as most of her regrets did.

When he had picked himself up again he turned to scowl at her. "What the hell?"

"Are you still with Annette?" She asked thinking there was no use beating around the bush.

Sebastian stared at her and for the first time, Kathryn couldn't read his gaze. After a while he stated simply, "No." And continued on.

Kathryn contemplated asking him why but decided she didn't care. At least that blonde hick was gone. Not a minute later they reached Sebastian's car. As they drove in silence Kathryn wondered why he'd come to get her. He'd hardly spoken to her… there must have been a reason. Some reason he got her. As she looked at his stony face she decided that he probably just needed her help with something. There was no way he cared about her anymore. She was evil, a bad person, wicked. And no one mourns the wicked.

……………………………….

Sebastian stared ahead, trying to focus on the road and not Kathryn. It hurt to even look at her. She wasn't the beautiful woman he had known two years ago and seeing her so broken was the worst punishment he could have gotten. He glanced into her eyes, the only part of her that still looked like Kathryn Merteuil, but also the most dangerous place to look. He felt that if he gave her the chance, she would realize what he had done and would never speak to him again. And then his life would be over. He had no one else.

After Kathryn had been shipped to the Methodane clinic, Sebastian had tried to make a new life with Annette. They had moved to Paris so no one would recognize him and it would leak out that he was still alive. And there were too many painful memories left in New York. He wanted to be happy. He figured he deserved it. After all, he had almost died to save Annette.

And for a while, they were happy. They had lived in a sort of silent contentment. They rarely spoke and it seemed to work for them. Or at least Sebastian thought it had been working. Annette; however, was afraid he was cheating on her and her fear slowly grew into anger. She convinced herself that he was having an affair and she finally became so convinced in his deception that she began an affair of her own.

…………………………….

_Annette walked into a small café near where she and Sebastian had been staying. She sat down at a table and lost herself in her thoughts. It took the waiters quiet, soothing voice to bring her out of her fears. That voice, that voice she knew so well. She lifted her head and stared into the eyes of her first love. "Trevor." She whispered._

"_Hey Nette. How have you been?"_

_It had started with a tentative friendship. They would meet twice a week in the café he worked at and have lunch. But Annette slowly began to open up to him. How could she not open up to Trevor? Trevor who was so caring, so soft tempered, so attentive. _

_She told him about everything. How she had met Sebastian and, after realizing he wasn't who he seemed, fallen in love with him. (She left out the part about her losing her virginity to him) She told him about Kathryn, and how she had only wanted Sebastian to control him. How Annette had made Sebastian understand that and he had helped her plan how to ruin Kathryn. Annette told him of how she knew Kathryn would never leave them alone if she knew they were together, how she had come up with the idea to have Sebastian fake his death. And she told him about how Sebastian had gone along with it because he loved her. _

_After Annette had told Trevor the entire sordid tale, she gazed into his eyes, searching for the comfort she had always found there. Trevor held her gaze as he grasped her hand and said, "I just want to you to know that I don't think less of you for it."_

_She broke down sobbing in his arms. She didn't even know how he managed to get her back to his apartment. When they arrived he sat her on the couch and held her in his arms until she had quieted. When Annette's tears finally subsided she wiped her blurry eyes and looked up at Trevor. He smiled down at her and Annette couldn't stop herself, she kissed him._

_……………………………………………………_

Sebastian frowned as he came out of his memories. He never would have guessed Annette could make him that angry. He never would have believed she could be that deceitful. He sighed and remembered that it was her who convinced him to take down Kathryn. At this thought Sebastian fearfully glanced over at Kathryn, as if fearing she had read his mind. But she was just staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts.

Sebastian knew he would have to tell her at some point but she had just got out of rehab and he just didn't think it would be the best idea to tell her he was the reason she was in there at that exact moment. He looked at her again, thinking of all the times in the past he had seen her destroy people for much less, and decided that, yes, now was not the best time.

AN: well ok then… I totally intended for this to be a one shot because I really shouldn't be staring ANOTHER chapter fic when I already have tons going but what can I say. This just… evolved or something. It has been my main focus lately. I've been working on it constantly and I wasn't planning on posting it until it was finished (goes back to the one shot thing) but I decided I didn't want to keep it up if no one likes it sooo here it is…. Eek tell me what you think and be honest

Katie

PS. I forgot the title is from my favorite musical of all time that I adore like none other and I hope you all know what it is without me telling you. Coughwickedcough


End file.
